


生日那天佩德罗被开了一个恶劣玩笑

by Madrisbon



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Portugal(Hetalia), M/M, Top Spain (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 1佩德罗醒了过来，发现自己正漂浮在空中，第一眼瞥见墙角染了层灰的蜘蛛网，不知道是什么时候结的，第二眼往下看到了瘫在床上的自己。呃，准确说来是自己的身体，或者说……尸体？仰面躺着，头发披散，嘴唇毫无血色，白色衬衣一如既往没有扣好，胸口处一大片血迹洇染异常刺眼，好吧，他有点心疼这件衣服，还有点庆幸自己似乎是在睡梦中遭遇不幸，因为过度迟钝的神经没有感受到一丝痛苦。他暂且没有找到凶器，凶手的模样也难以在脑内略过哪怕一瞥。虽然不知道为什么，但是他好像死了。自己这副姿态是还没有消失殆尽的灵魂吗？在此之前他并不相信这个世界上会有魂灵这一类东西。
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain&Portugal(Hetalia), Spain/Portugal, Spain/Portugal(Hetalia), Spain（Hetalia）/Portugal（Hetalia）, 西班牙/葡萄牙, 西葡
Kudos: 4





	生日那天佩德罗被开了一个恶劣玩笑

cp的话是伊比利亚西葡  
国设  
佩德罗生日快乐！（10月5号再庆祝一次）  
1有一些关于葡的思考也有点永盟组合要素，2之后就是纯粹的伊比利亚啦

1  
佩德罗醒了过来，发现自己正漂浮在空中，第一眼瞥见墙角染了层灰的蜘蛛网，不知道是什么时候结的，第二眼往下看到了瘫在床上的自己。  
呃，准确说来是自己的身体，或者说……  
尸体？  
仰面躺着，头发披散，嘴唇毫无血色，白色衬衣一如既往没有扣好，胸口处一大片血迹洇染异常刺眼，好吧，他有点心疼这件衣服，还有点庆幸自己似乎是在睡梦中遭遇不幸，因为过度迟钝的神经没有感受到一丝痛苦。他暂且没有找到凶器，凶手的模样也难以在脑内略过哪怕一瞥。

虽然不知道为什么，但是他好像死了。自己这副姿态是还没有消失殆尽的灵魂吗？在此之前他并不相信这个世界上会有魂灵这一类东西。

他感到些许惋惜， 除此之外却没有太大的波动，或许他目睹了太多太多死亡，潜意识里便觉得这是不过是某种宿命。就如同数百年前夜晚的沙滩，裹着大方头巾的妇女吟唱着古老歌谣，星星渔火为碎成一捧一捧珍珠的海浪染上一层褪色的金，她们在为远去数年的情人，丈夫，儿孙祈祷，却知晓他们不会再回来，而那些不再回来的人啊，死于船只倾覆，死于未能预测的风暴——变幻莫测的海洋的拥抱是那么温柔，其臂膀在阳光之下闪耀着瑰丽的光彩，于其中永眠也许并不是太糟糕的结局，死于异域部落的毒箭，死于热带地区的毒虫与疾病——似乎要作为在那儿攫取黄金白银的代价一般，或者，死于孤寂。同样的，他们早就知晓了自己的宿命，在此之前尽情歌唱着以应和着千里之外爱人的余音，晚风会将终日失落于海洋之上的歌声拂往半岛那一隅，举起酒杯为被霉菌腐蚀着的地图上延长的海岸线庆祝吧，纵情享受着无言的荣誉拥抱那将至命运。

人类的命运如此，国家或许亦然。

古/罗/马不知被血染红还是本就那般鲜红的披风还在回忆中的战火里猎猎，脑子里还留存着他垂眼教自己和胞弟拉丁语那罕见温柔的神情，因为太强大了而被那份强大反噬似乎是所有帝国的宿命，法/兰/克把剑驾到安东尼奥的脖颈处赋予他维护天主教山脚的光荣使命，那柄剑很快便碎裂成了三断。燃烧的冠冕被戴上了自己的头顶，转瞬便殆尽了，或许如此才推迟了自己的死亡。  
真是残忍的公平。

“丁铃——”

手机的提示音将他的思绪拉了回来。  
是亚瑟柯克兰的电话。  
如果被那个刻板认真的英国人发现他的来电头像是一只歪头泰迪熊他的神情一定会特别精彩，恶趣味十足的葡萄牙人伸展了一下轻飘飘到不真实的四肢，走，准确而言是飘到了手机旁，抬手，手指却穿过了它。他怔了怔，站在原地听着提示音循环了三遍。亚瑟那略带困惑的祖母绿眼眸出现在了眼前，他一定会认为自己睡过了头，苍白的指节下意识轻叩桌面，在心中估算自己回拨的时间。  
可惜他应该等不到自己的电话了。  
不过，佩德罗不明不白地死在这个时候，实际上已经不会给亚瑟带来太多困扰，“新国家”后期急剧恶化的关系险些让他们那最古老的同盟瓦解，虽然在1974年后他们的关系恢复了正常，不过自己似乎再也不需要盟友的庇护，而亚瑟·柯克兰很久以前便不缺自己这块让他进入欧洲大陆的跳板了，他们早就不复从前那种以古老的联盟关系为依托的双边特殊关系，也并不再一同融入于欧洲一体化浪潮之中。  
佩德罗懒得再去深究，他记性太差也并不喜欢给某些褪了色的事物赋予意义，难得记住的似乎只有在阿尔茹巴罗塔平原上亚瑟苍白到如同尸体般的脸庞，却因他们打败了卡斯蒂利亚人而亮起来的眼睛——那双眼睛总是冷静而夹杂着狠戾，如同寒光凛凛的刃尖，很少让人窥见喜悦，所以那帧场景过了数百年依旧让自己记忆深刻。还有他脱欧后那篇充满了假装温情的客套话与模糊暧昧的承诺的外交辞令——他相信过几天一身黑衣的英国人发来的吊唁也会是这种风格。

亚瑟眨了眨眼，手机再度陷入黑屏。  
佩德罗移开目光。

窗户没有关上，阳光被均匀切割，可以望见灰尘在光束中舞蹈，缓慢地，却又忘我，他托着下巴，看得入迷，直到猛然发现那些光束穿过了自己的身体，微小的舞蹈者也在这半透明的身躯内四散。  
自己快要消失了吗？  
如同尘埃落在地上，或者在青色的瓷砖上滞留出轻薄的一层纱，在涂着疤白石灰的房屋上染出烟草燃烧干净的色泽。  
这倒也不坏，可是消失之前这一段时间里总该做点事情，呆在凶杀现场陪着自己的尸体似乎并不有趣。

他这才想起来今天安东尼奥要来自己家，啊，往日较这个时间点再早些，西班牙人好像会发布自己的早餐照片，大多数时间自己会面不改色地划过，给亚瑟·柯克兰诸如“薄荷飞飞兔很喜欢新买的红茶”这一类的灵异照片或者弗朗西斯讲究的自拍戳个心，后者一串颇具艺术性的配文自己已经读不太懂了，很久以前法语还是最有教养的葡萄牙人们的第一外语，虽然很丢人地，就算如此他也不能及时反应过来法国人的话外之意。

只有少数时间自己才会在弟弟的那条动态上停一会，比如安东尼奥做了葡式早餐，葡萄牙人也许会在心里评论他学得还有模有样，但是并不会表态。或者是其抱怨他一个手抖撒多了糖（这是否是由于手抖有待商榷，谁都知道西班牙人嗜甜到了令人发指的地步）泼多了油，这时佩德罗便会毫不客气地幸灾乐祸一通，很会嘲笑人的英国人和南意大利小伙会很有默契地让这对兄弟小吵一番。谁都知道西班牙人绝对吵不过葡萄牙人——无论是出于私心还是由于真实实力，所以他们无须插手。

不知道今天安东尼奥有没有倒霉。

他相信兄弟之间存在着某种感应，虽然这是人类社会有待考证的理论。就算西班牙人一贯粗神经，多多少少也会收到些影响的吧——自己可是死去了！

会不会打开冰箱忘记关？晚上回家的时候发现食材全部坏掉了，连冰箱贴都蔫了，或者切菜时切到手指？嘶，还是算了吧，好像有点痛。那么就走神把半瓶橄榄油全部倒进锅里吧，洗锅耗费了大量时间，糖，糖的话随意。自己嘲笑他爱吃甜的次数已经够多了。

然而这样想着，佩德罗却总觉得哪里出了问题，他不是应该以西班牙人遭遇的倒霉事而感到快乐的吗？为什么笑不出来呢，难道是因为不能再出声嘲讽吗？

他觉得自己似乎不能在这里待到安东尼奥来为止，看到他推门而入被自己的尸体吓得魂飞魄散固然有趣，但是观察其一天下来的情绪变化，并用自己的死赋予这一切高/潮似乎更有戏剧性，也更符合自己的恶趣味。

于是他伸了个懒腰，手穿过门把手才反应过来，呆了呆，笑了一下，直接透过木门，走了出去。

2  
佩德罗随意估算了一下时间，安东尼奥应该已经乘上从马德里到里斯本的飞机，从一颗心脏到另一颗心脏，平均耗时仅仅为一小时十九分钟。不过也够自己在这座熟悉到不能再熟悉的城市里游荡一会。到机场并不会困难，特别是自己这副姿态，蹭车过分方便，夏季没有风，不然他觉得凭自己也可以借用一下这种全天然交通工具。

油绿色的蜡质叶片在阳光下闪闪发光，青翠的蔓草攀附着深灰色的墙，一路绽露着艳红色的花。不远处的石阶上放了杯喝了一半的柠檬水，冰块早就融化，杯身滴滴水珠也奄奄一息，不知被哪个骑自行车的孩子给忘了， 有些掉漆的车“丁零丁零”地刹住，某家便利店的冰柜被“砰——”地一声打开，汽水“滋滋”舌尖酥麻。羊角面包和咖啡的香气不在这条街游荡，他们正在繁华的另一条街彼此厮杀互相拥吻，所以这里空荡荡，暑气光明正大地融化在较稀疏的树荫之下。

佩德罗很喜欢摇可乐这一类的恶作剧，特别是和安东尼奥并肩行走的时候，趁着后者发呆或者目光游离神不知鬼不觉地快速准备好，装作若无其事地递给他。

“干嘛？”  
“给我开一下……不是给你喝的喔。”  
“你这家伙，我也没说要喝啊！”  
“好吧，帮我打开第一口给你喝。”  
“我知道啦我知道啦……啊！”

第一口确实给安东尼奥喝了，虽然搞得本就挺没品位的T恤满是酸酸甜甜的夏日限定香气——佩德罗挺喜欢的，不过搁在自己这个哥哥身上难免显得有些幼稚，幼稚这种事情就交给安东尼奥吧！

无论是半开玩笑半恼怒地去扒佩德罗的衣服，因为天生力气过大把哥哥扑倒在了地上，还是情不自禁又报复似地吻住他的唇，带着些愤恨地啃咬着——听到行人逼近的声音他们俩又飞速分开，完了还要在佩德罗的调笑里涨红了脸，不过如此，你竟然还会在意？  
西班牙人确实幼稚。可惜他总是目光闪躲，并没有留意到葡萄牙人耳垂的红，就像树梢的石榴花一般，也完全没有听出来哥哥已然紊乱的呼吸，被安东尼奥那双干净到无法掩饰火焰的双眸凝视，被那双滚烫的手抚摸，就连海水也会同他一起燃烧吧。

这样的夏天太多太多，他们总是轻轻松松地便上了彼此的当，无论是过去，还是现在，未来，希望安东尼奥能变得更加成熟一些吧。

古旧的钟值整点敲响，随性散漫的佩德罗意识到自己得去机场了。

3  
找到安东尼奥对他而言轻而易举，反之亦然。幼年时的自己无论趴在哪个角落午睡都会被弟弟发现，两下一转三下一翻身自己就会被紧紧锢住，安东尼奥从小就是这样，行动胜过言语。而自己凭借着直觉就可以找到他，多数情况下他不想去找而已。

但是此刻，走在似乎无尽的人流中，穿梭在一个又一个身影里，透明的身体无法映入任何一个人的眼中，常常，快要撞到人的时候佩德罗下意识去闪避，直到穿过他们时才后知后觉自己这搞笑的处境，机械的男女声随显示屏的切换冰冷流转，嘈杂的人声与“咣当咣当”的行李箱碰撞声糅在一起，罕见地让人心烦。

他突然很想赶快找到安东尼奥。

“你怎么一个人在这？”  
想法还没有落地，熟悉的声音便从不远处传来，他循着声音抬起眼，看到了一张英俊却笑得有些蠢的脸，很搞笑的红色T恤，十字架吊坠露在外面，西班牙人朝这边走了过来。

安东尼奥。

正撞上那双干净的橄榄绿眼睛，佩德罗几乎脱口而出这个名字，才发现自己的声音里带着一点点颤抖，他急忙调整呼吸。自己可不能被西班牙人逮住破绽。

“和亲人走丢了吗？呃，不要哭啊！”就在安东尼奥快要走到佩德罗身前的时候，他突然蹲了下来，露出了温柔的神情，佩德罗这才发现在自己空幻的身影前还蹲着一个小女孩，掩面抽泣着，听到大哥哥的话抬起头，睫毛上还挂着泪水，金发黏在红扑扑的面颊上，她又哭了好一会，才被安东尼奥抱了起来，后者轻柔地拍着她的背，转过身去找工作人员，“别怕，我这就送你去找你的爸爸妈妈。”

……原来听不见吗。  
佩德罗回过神觉得自己应该跟上去，又觉得自己留在原地等他再次经过比较好。他好像陷入了沉思，所以没有发现走了不过几步的安东尼奥回了两次头，朝这个方向望，眼里带着些困惑。

葡萄牙人想起了数百年前的那个清晨，眉间戾气还未散尽的安东尼奥搂住发着高烧的他，尽量轻柔地拍着他的后背，而自己并没有心思搭理把自己搞成这样的罪魁祸首，他意识模糊，只觉得全身上下都痛得不行，他倒不觉得自己昨夜的言行过分，他发誓，如果可以更尖锐刻薄些，他会那么做的。而他似乎现在才想起了安东尼奥满脸的愧疚与不知所措。

一直以来似乎都是安东尼奥在愧疚，在退让——除了在床上，实际上自己骨子里也对这个弟弟毫无办法。回过神来他们已经保持着一种很诡异的肉/体关系，仿佛是默认般，只求欢愉——他们的身体真的非常契合，无论是天生如此还是被强行磨合，赌气般与情感无关。然而……

“走喽。”  
安东尼奥再次走来，与佩德罗擦肩而过的时候，小声说了一句话拉回了葡萄牙人的思绪，说了之后又纳闷地望了望那坨空气，脸上出现了怀疑自己是不是有精神问题的神情。

好。  
他点头，跟了上去，行李箱的轮子骨碌骨碌地转着。

4  
自己家附近有一家花店，蓝白相间的牌子挂着红色的花体字店名，剪裁得不甚完美的瓷砖贴在白墙上，铁制的花桶映衬着斑斓绚烂的色彩，这个季节最不缺的就是鲜花了。  
佩德罗看着垂眼挑拣花朵的安东尼奥，合理推断他知道自己已经死了，不然为什么之前来拜访自己从来不带花，今天却破天荒地买花了呢？  
葡萄牙人托腮沉思。

“今年还是要包成前几年那种吗？”花店老板娘麻利地拎起水壶，轻车熟路一顿浇洒，掀起衬裙擦干自己的湿手。  
“嗯，请务必。”安东尼奥笑着，掏出手机瞅了眼时间。  
“哟，到底是哪家姑娘啊这么难追，这么多年了，年年送花，还没有追到手吗？”  
“你就别开我的玩笑了。”西班牙小伙瞬间臊红了脸，“……这次再多放两枝石竹花吧。”  
“好勒。”

年年送花，看来安东尼奥在里斯本另有奇遇。而自己竟然对此毫不知晓。

阳光沉淀在水植的玻璃瓶内，在木质地板上留下半个亮晃晃的光圈，凭佩德罗的视力可以看到褐绿色的根部上细细的绒毛，买回去一盆，吊在窗户口那碧翠便能随风摇曳。  
他突然很想这么做，可是当他伸出手，穿透，那可爱的植物便仿佛长在了自己的身上。

“包好了。”  
“谢谢啦。”

“早点向心上人坦白吧。”这里的人总是过度贴心与热情，老板娘就像生怕这个可爱的小伙子会因为腼腆害羞失去机会一般，嘱咐了两句，继续弯下腰去搬弄盆栽，“直接向她倾诉爱意，这比任何鲜花都更能打动人心。”

“……好，谢谢你。”  
安东尼奥怔了怔，笑道。

这花束似乎并不是给自己的，但是并不妨碍佩德罗回忆起了安东尼奥的表白。

好像都不是很好的记忆。  
第一次自己被那双眼睛望着——阳光总是那样，总是无瑕的眼瞳，在自己的身上踏波而行。然而就在自己想要点头接受时，卡斯蒂利亚人的刀刃便对准了自己的脊梁，他明白了那是一个陷阱，他可不想被安东尼奥用锁链束缚终生。于是他举起十字弩，用最大的力道射出一箭。  
“你该明白吧，这不过是你自作多情。”不久前还因自己的话语而露出少见神情的哥哥笑得一脸无辜，起身束起偏长的发，裸露出后颈，虽然不能称得上纤细，但是安东尼奥总觉得自己能将其咬断，撕裂。

第二次西班牙人如愿在那干净的地方留下了一大片淤青和咬痕，他似乎已经不再关注身下人带刺的话语了。“我爱你”这种话在年少的心猿意马时不知隔了堵墙壁被重复了多少次，而那时再度出于他口中，早就变质。

都没有得到回应所以放弃了吗？这确实是正确的。

安东尼奥走了出去，几片调皮的流云遮住了太阳，这个时候突然有风拂过，挂在店门口的风铃清脆地“丁零”了起来，他微蜷的短发也翘了好几根。  
罕见地，今天好像是会有雨的。

安东尼奥抱着花，拖着行李箱走向佩德罗家，却突然在垃圾桶前驻足。行李箱急刹发出了“咚——”地响声。佩德罗被吓了一小跳。

“……真让人头疼，这次好像也没法送出去。”他发了会呆，叹了口气，在佩德罗看来这并不适合自己总是热情高涨且精力旺盛的弟弟。他垂眼看着怀中的花，罕见地出现了沮丧又懊恼的神情，又像是在自言自语又像是在对着空气倾诉，“你会笑话我的吧，佩德罗，会认为我实在不识好歹，做过那些无法被原谅的事情，却还想着更近一步。”  
他抬起手，对着垃圾桶，将花束扔了进去。

花束太轻，里面已经有太多垃圾，所以整个过程基本没有声音，可怜的花，春光爱慕着她们的芽，染翠了她们的枝，绣出叶那精细的纹理，在晨雾与鸟鸣中她们伸展出柔软的瓣，夏用彩色将其涂抹，露珠震颤施以芳香。最后她们被折了下来，没有等到将被寄予的爱意传达，就这样凋谢在了一股臭味的黑暗中。安东尼奥真是残忍。

佩德罗不太确信自己收到这束花时会不会笑话他，他只觉得西班牙人此时这副模样真的很可笑，他笑得眉头拧在一处，却隐约有痛感在胸口渗透。

安东尼奥如果知道自己就在他身边看着他的蠢事会很气恼的吧。

佩德罗真的把安东尼奥惹恼的时候并不是毫无自觉的，不如说他很欣赏安东尼奥的怒颜，这样才有一个弟弟的样子嘛，忍让迁就并不像他，遮掩火舌也不像他——仿佛死不承认自己把葡萄牙人灼伤似的，那样的火焰，那般炽热的情感，仅仅一瞥就留下让年长者痛苦一生的温柔疮疤。这未免太狡猾了。

所以愤怒吧，安东尼奥，露出幼稚的样子，被伤害就要狠狠还击，这是哥哥教会你的——在过去佩德罗经常这样想，挑衅地笑着，他只觉得畅快，心情愉悦，哪怕最终是玩火自焚，哪怕最后被西班牙人的怒火和情/欲燃烧得一干二净。

“瞧瞧你这副丑陋的样子，安东尼奥……对着我你也……”就算被禁锢，被钳制，被强行夺取，那张美丽的脸庞，依旧挂着笑容，仿佛在说着甜言蜜语，“我永远不会原谅你的……”  
那种夜晚就如同梦魇，偶尔从粘稠的黑暗里钻出，无数次纠缠着两个人。

于是不知从何时起西班牙人开始害怕佩德罗的笑，他已经搞不清楚其中掺杂了多少真情实感——或许丝毫不剩，就算是已经和好了的现在，看到那笑容他也会本能地目光躲闪。

那是佩德罗的报复带来的后遗症，过去的他们相处得实在不太和睦，在葡萄牙人眼里，卡斯蒂利亚人自大，狡猾，西班牙帝国贪婪，莽撞。他们纠缠不休争斗了数百年，直到白骨堆砌的繁华衰颓崩塌，直到黄金雨终于停歇，直到蒸汽机再也驶不进去帆船的梦。

直到现在和平的足印早就踏遍这片战火从未停歇过的土地，直到他们，和基督徒，和穆/斯/林，和黑人、摩尔人、东方人共同生活在一起，直到联邦的呼吁声更甚，直到杜罗河与杜埃罗之间，游鱼已经分不清他们俩的界限。

还有什么好耿耿于怀的呢？  
安东尼奥这个蠢货，还在愧疚些什么，自己早就原谅他了。  
明明，最不能得到原谅的，是玩/弄他人感情一般的自己啊。

他想要给安东尼奥一拳让他清醒一点，却穿透了他的的身体。  
对，虽然不知道为什么，但是他好像已经死去了，关于死去的真实感总算强了一些。

5  
佩德罗失策了，他似乎并不能欣赏到安东尼奥见到自己尸体那一瞬间的神情来满足自己的恶作剧心理。  
这家伙竟然没有带他家的钥匙，自己不是给过他一把的吗？随后葡萄牙人才想起来自己上个月好像把钥匙锁在了家里，专门跑去马德里要了回来，顺便蹭了两顿饭。

“嘟……嘟……”  
依旧没有人接电话，安东尼奥却没有停下来的打算，他站在门口，在此之前敲门敲得他手疼，喊话喊得他喉咙哑。佩德罗站在他的身边，陪他一起等那个再也不可能接电话的人。

他抬头望了望天空，就像鲁莽的孩子打翻了墨水瓶，一点一点地被染得乌黑。过不了多久就会下雨吧，夏季的雨实在难得，适合窝在沙发上，留一条缝给窗户，不管飘进来的雨水和乱撞的飞虫，打着游戏翻着杂志，番茄味的薯片咔嚓咔嚓，互相推诿着做饭的活，累了就往彼此身上一枕。

可惜自己却留给了他一个凶杀现场，这实在不厚道，不仅如此，往后的事情，多半得交给眼前这个弟弟了，反正他对处理自己的事情已经有过经验了？这样想可不太好。

雨开始下了，雨点先是那般细弱，掺杂在风中拂在脸上应该会很舒服。

“嘟……嘟……”  
为什么还没有失去耐心离开？自己的屋檐可没法让人躲雨，再不走等雨势变大一定会被淋成落汤鸡的。

“嘟……嘟……”  
雨越下越大，他能清晰地听到雨滴打在坚硬叶片上的声音，鸟雀被猝不及防淋了一身，扑打着翅膀寻找容身之处。

安东尼奥蹲了下来，倚在了门口，这个动作很眼熟。很久很久以前，因为调皮不小心伤到佩德罗被古/罗/马禁食的时候，小小的孩子抱着膝盖坐在自己门口，于心不忍的哥哥偷偷找来食物给他，后者笑得灿烂无比，很快就忘记了怨恨，不，一开始他就没有怨恨，他看着自己在哥哥手腕上留下的不深伤痕，既愧疚又第一次有了一种莫名其妙的震颤——这是他，安东尼奥在佩德罗身上留下的。千百年后，听信了拿破仑的谎言、背叛伊比利亚联盟转而投靠弗朗西斯时，他也是这样守在受伤的自己的门口，说不清是在监视还是内疚使然。

他总是喜欢惹祸，他总是喜欢在佩德罗身上留下疮疤，有些很温柔，足以被铭记终生，有些很粗暴，但也无可奈何般被刻在了回忆之中。

安东尼奥似乎永远都是一个孩子，纯粹，热情，从不吝啬自己的欲/念，为了所求之物可以走向极端，佩德罗该明白的，他太危险了，就像一团火，如果自己将自己交予给他，一定会被烧得一干二净，所以自己才用刻薄，用嘲讽，用刺与笑容给自己铸了一层保护壳，以此捍卫年长者最后的尊严，不知道报复自己还是报复安东尼奥般回避所谓情感。他在悬崖边摇摇欲坠，可是，可是，分明怪不了安东尼奥将自己推了下去，迟早有一天自己也会纵身跃下的啊，只要相似血脉的还在涌动着无限情热，他就绝对逃不掉这结局。

就算穿身而过，葡萄牙人还是拥住了他，后者的衣服已经湿透了。

“嘟……嘟……”

佩德罗后悔了，他后悔得要死，哪个见鬼的东西无冤无仇地要来索取自己的命，他恨不得立刻原地穿越到昨天，备好武器把那个该死的凶手大卸八块，或许安东尼奥珍藏的双头战斧能派上用场。  
他不想死。  
他不能死。  
去他妈的宿命使然，去他妈的国家命运。

突然一阵锐痛自体内炸裂，他感到周遭的一切都扭曲起来，掺杂着水腥味的灰尘涌入自己的鼻腔和喉管，手机铃声融化成了嗡嗡的杂音在自己的脑子里搅动着，巨大的力量，如同退潮般将自己吸走。

天旋地转，头晕目眩。  
眼前的一切再度清晰时，他发现了自己正躺在卧室的床上，穿着件简单的白色衬衫，漏了三颗扣子，披散着头发，斜眼望去，不知何时墙角结了层蜘蛛网，一层灰兀自落在上面，窗户没有关上，雨水打湿了碎着花的窗帘。他望向自己的胸口，除了不知何时沾上的番茄酱的痕迹，什么都没有。

这是一场梦吗……

来不及思考他迅速反应过来，不顾头晕跌跌撞撞地冲到门口，他匆忙地打开了门，终于坚持不下去，在安东尼奥惊愕的目光里倒入他的怀中。

“对不起……”  
正在西班牙人觉得这不过是佩德罗恶劣的玩笑时，后者将脸埋在他湿透了的T恤里，感受到了确实存在着的温暖和心跳——不过在缓缓加快，还有那种被雨水打湿了却依旧很好闻的味道，佩德罗突然发现自己的声音沙哑了。

“发生了什么吗？你看上去……”

“对不起……”他只是小声地重复了一遍。也懒得管自己游刃有余的形象坍塌了，不去想作为年长者这多多少少有些丢人。

安东尼奥愣了愣，一只手紧紧揽住他的腰，另一只手小心地去抚摸他的背脊，略带些笨拙地安抚。他们坐在雨中的房门口，任雨水洗涤这个古老的城市，扑棱翅膀的鸟雀找到落脚的地方了吗？他们也懒得去管。

不过一会，佩德罗也浑身湿透，他们的呼吸缓缓急促起来，纠缠在了一起，自对方的颈间一路上攀，温柔而火热。

“你今天到底怎么了？”安东尼奥抱着他，关上了门。

“没什么，我只是突然觉得今天好像特别喜欢你。”佩德罗脱下了倒霉的衬衫，轻轻环住了安东尼奥的脖颈，骑在了他的腿上，果不其然被某种可怕的东西硌到了，他颤了一下。还是勾出了一个笑容，“啊，看不出来你表面正经，实际上已经这么……”

安东尼奥的脸瞬间涨红。

佩德罗的处世原则：一定要给西班牙人找不痛快。虽然事情的发展往往超脱自己的掌控，但是逞一时口舌之快还是挺爽的。然而西班牙人深谙此道。  
堵住他的嘴就完事了！  
安东尼奥恶狠狠地擒/住了佩德罗的腰，替他扒干净剩下的衣物。

……不然还是算了吧，感受到大事不妙的佩德罗心生退意。  
却再没有机会挣扎了，仅仅在一吻过后。  
他们已然彼此沦陷。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> ex1  
> “突然想起来今天好像是我的生日。”裹在毛毯中的葡萄牙人探出头。  
> “你才想起来吗！不然你觉得我为什么跑过来啊……对了！我带了蛋糕。”厨房里的安东尼奥转过身。  
> “你把蛋糕放进行李箱里？”佩德罗啧啧惊叹。  
> “……”
> 
> ex2  
> “别难过，奶油还是有点用处的嘛。”佩德罗非常罕见去安慰他，“我们可以用它来……”  
> “……”安东尼奥脸红了。  
> 佩德罗纳闷了一下，过了一会才反应过来自己弟弟脑子里想的都是些什么东西。他硬生生把“奶油大战”四个字吞了下去。  
> “这种程度就害羞了吗？果然是小孩子啊！”于是他缩进毛毯之中嘲讽。
> 
> ex3  
> “……刚刚你是哭了吗？”安东尼奥还是没有忍住内心的疑惑，他还记得将脸埋进自己怀里的佩德罗颤抖的肩膀，与再次抬起脸时发红的眼梢。竟然被迟钝的弟弟捕捉到了，佩德罗发挥严重失常。
> 
> “毕竟你太粗鲁了，很痛诶。”佩德罗愣怔不过半秒，眯眼一笑笑得异常灿烂且不要脸。
> 
> “我明明已经很努力地在控制了！这种事情……不对！我是在问你给我开门的时候为什么在哭！”  
> 安东尼奥对着他一贯脸皮薄，但是对于自己直线思维都能判断出不合理的事情总是会据理力争。
> 
> “因为看着你一直淋雨心痛了。”葡萄牙人正色。  
> “……你哪里有这么心软啊别开玩笑啦！算了……”
> 
> 就在佩德罗觉得自己蒙混过关了的时候，安东尼奥突然凑近他，捧住了他的脸，强迫他直视自己。  
> 安东尼奥这家伙，平时觉得他的表情总是挺蠢，一仔细端详起来，还挺帅哈……
> 
> “虽然你会觉得这不过是我的自作多情。但是如果是因为我而哭的话……”  
> 好烫啊，这双手，但是他的脸一定一样烫。佩德罗想。
> 
> “我很荣幸。”
> 
> 炽热的唇，在那双眼睛上落下了一吻。这吻就如同他那让人移不开目光的耀眼笑容，微微地，掠夺着，让佩德罗有点呼吸困难，组织好的嘲笑话语被打乱，只好无奈吞下。  
> “虽然你经常自作多情没错，但是这次是例外。”
> 
> ex4  
> “下次来我家的时候，好歹带点礼物吧？你可是来蹭吃蹭住还对主人动手冻脚的诶。”  
> “……还不是因为根本就不知道你这个家伙有什么除了看我倒霉以外想要的东西啊！”  
> “鲜花就不错。”  
> “……诶。”安东尼奥开酒的手颤了一下，气泡咕嘟咕嘟地涌了出来。  
> “不过也没有必要，说起来我很久以前就接受你的花束了。”


End file.
